


A Day of Cumming

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung





	1. In the Middle of the Night

Moonbin strokes his cock quickly but quietly. Eunwoo has been softly moaning his name for about five minutes now. Those soft moans had woken him up, made him hard, and now he’s getting off listening to Eunwoo masturbate in the bed beneath his own. He can hear the wet sounds of Eunwoo’s fingers in his ass. Moonbin bites his bottom lip as he tries to stay still.

Suddenly the noise below him stops, so Moonbin freezes. And then Eunwoo speaks quietly. “Get down here and fuck me already.”

Moonbin considers playing dumb, but there’s no point. He hurries down the ladder and slides into the bed. Eunwoo is facing the wall for the most part. He hands Moonbin the lube. Moonbin swears his cock gets harder.

“Put it in me,” Eunwoo breathes. “Fuck me hard, but we quiet. We can’t wake the others.”

It’s like something out of a wet dream. Moonbin spreads lube over his cock and pulls Eunwoo’s ass towards him. He fumbles around in the dark until he can finally press his cock into Eunwoo’s tight warmth.

Somehow they both manage to make minimal noises. Moonbin presses his face into Eunwoo’s shoulder as he shoves his cock into Eunwoo repeatedly. Eunwoo is grabbing his thigh. Moonbin wraps his fingers around Eunwoo’s cock, teasing him by alternating stroking him and squeezing his shaft. 

They both cum quickly. Moonbin can’t hide the one moan that leaves him when he cums. Eunwoo’s entire body shakes when he cums. Moonbin isn’t sure how long they lay side by side, their heavy breaths filling the air. He eventually sits up. Eunwoo immediately grabs him, pulling him back down onto the bed.

“Just stay down here for tonight,” Eunwoo whispers. Moonbin can’t really see in the dark, but he’s pretty sure Eunwoo’s eyes are already closed. He settles into the mattress, arms around Eunwoo and the blanket half covering them. 

When Moonbin wakes up, Eunwoo is straddling him. He has a devious smirk on his face, and a hand wrapped around Moonbin’s semi-hard cock.

Eunwoo whispers, “Ready for round two?”


	2. First Thing in the Morning

“Ready for round two?”

Moonbin is so disoriented by Eunwoo on top of him that he just stammers for several seconds. Finally, he says, “Eunwoo, what are you-“

“Let me ride you,” Eunwoo says softly. “I think Jinjin is awake, but the door is locked. Moonbin, please. You were already sort of hard when I woke up.”

Moonbin’s entire body is hot, and Eunwoo’s hand around his cock feels amazing. Last night had actually happened, then.

“Okay,” Moonbin breathes.

Eunwoo wastes no time at all. His ass is squeezing around Moonbin’s cock within seconds. Moonbin grips Eunwoo’s thighs. Their bed squeaks as Eunwoo bounces up and down, head tossed back. Moonbin really hopes that his cock never has to leave Eunwoo’s ass. He can’t get his mind around him enough to remember if they have a schedule today.

Eunwoo kisses him sloppily as he fucks himself on his cock. They’re making a lot of noise, too much. Moonbin doesn’t care. He holds Eunwoo’s hips and thrusts upwards, fucking Eunwoo. The older moans into his mouth. Moonbin feels the cum across his stomach before he feels Eunwoo’s ass spasming around his cock.

“Cum inside me,” Eunwoo whispers. “I want your cum.”

Moonbin doesn’t last long. Eunwoo kisses him deeply to hide his moan, their tongues swirling together. 

When Eunwoo leaves the room, he has a fresh set of clothes in hand. He hesitated before opening the door, and Moonbin looks up at him.

“I’ll be in the shower if you _need_ me,” Eunwoo teases.

Moonbin bites his bottom lip as the door falls shut.


End file.
